Shivering
by ThereAre666Ways2Love
Summary: To: StarSixtyNine. Oneshot. Chantel had never seen snow... nothing like a snow ball to your face to fix that little proplem.


**Shivering**

**Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own, don't sue… Duh.**

**XxXxXxX**

"You've really never seen snow?" Matt asked Chantel with a smile on his face.

"No, I live in California. It's not exactly a winter wonderland."

Matt and his brother Jeff have had Chantel tied up for a few hours in the back seat of their car. She had a blindfold covering her eyes and the heat of the car was turned up just about full blast.

"Guys, it's seriously been like two hours, can you please untie me?" Chantel pouted.

With her eyes covered, however, the full effect of the pout didn't actually work.

Normally, she would have untied herself and kicked the two brothers in their asses, but they had gotten her when she was sleeping and Matt was a boy scout – they taught you really good ties.

She was a heavy sleeper.

Chantel knew three things for certain, one – they were in a car, and two – it was damn hot, she was sweating bullets, three – she had been put into a fucking heavy jacket!

"Don't worry, Chantelly, we're almost there." Jeff told her with a small laugh.

"What did you just call me?!" Chantel growled.

Matt bit his tongue to stifle his laughter. Chantel hated being called Chantelly or any other obscene version of her own name.

"Chantelly, Chantizzle." Jeff sang.

"Shut up, Jeff."

"Chantizzley, Chantelly."

"Shut up, Jeff."

"Chantelly, Chantizzley, Chant."

"Shut UP, Jeff!"

"Chanty, Chantelly, Chantizzle!"

"Jeff, I'm going to eat your damn soul!" Chantel said through gritted teeth.

Matt looked his brother in the eye. "That's pretty intense."

Jeff, who was the driver, steered the car to the left as he heard his cell phone begin to ring. "Could you get that?"

"Sure." Matt said, quickly taking his iPod out of his pocket, putting the ear buds in Chantel's ears, and blasting the first song he saw.

Laughing a bit when he saw Chantel jump a bit, he answered the phone. "Hello?" he said as he put it on speaker.

"What the fucking fuck is this?!" Chantel screamed. Now not only was she tired, tied up, hot, and sweaty… but now she couldn't hear!

Perfect.

Just.

Fucking.

PERFECT!

"Everything's all set, when will you guys be here?" Leanne asked.

"In a few seconds." Jeff told his girlfriend. He knew she was excited. She had been spending the past few hours making everything perfect for her best friend.

"YAY! Oh, I see you…." She said, sounding a bit confused.

Only Leanne could get confused by something so self explanatory.

"That means hang up the phone, deary." Jeff said.

"Oh, okay!" she said and hung up, pocketing the mobile.

Matt reached behind him and took the ear buds out of Chantel's ears.

Putting the car to a stop, Jeff climbed out of the car. He walked over to his girlfriend and placed a light kiss atop her head.

Patting the object in her hand, he said, "Ready?"

"I was born ready for this shit." She said as Matt pulled Chantel out of the car.

"What the fuck? It's fucking freezing!" Chantel had never felt such freezing cold.

"Of course it is." She heard Leanne's voice say. "It's about five degrees with a wind-chill of about ten below."

Chantel felt the binds on her hands and feet loosen and the blindfold over her eyes come undone.

Opening her eyes, she saw her best friend standing before her with a huge snow blower in her hand.

"I know that you've always wanted to see snow! Merry Christmas, Chantel!" Leanne said.

Before Chantel could say another word, she was hit with enough snow to knock her off her feet.

Stopping the snow blower, Leanne dropped it and ran like hell, knowing Chantel would be hot on her trail.

Chantel had never felt this before, freezing from head to toe and soaked to the skin. Looking around her, she saw vast blankets of sparkling white snow.

Picking some up in her hand, she looked at it.

It was better than she had imagined.

Hurling it forward, she heard a small shriek and a satisfactory smile spread across her face when she saw Leanne wiping snow off of her face.

"You're gonna pay, bitch!" Chantel yelled, standing up. Picking up another snow ball, she ran after Leanne.

"Let the snow ball fight commence!" Matt declared, charging after his girlfriend.

Jeff, standing all by himself looked around. "Huzzah!"

**XxXxXxX**

**Merry Christmas, Chantel! Hope you lovied it! I know you've never been in snow, consider this a taste of it, lol.**

**-Leanne**


End file.
